PruCan Switched
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: It all started out as a simple day until... Body Switch PruCan with Body switched Denmark


_England sat there, his green eyes wide._

_Staring back and forth between the two people sitting in front of him._

_Prussia who's red eyes showed slight terror as he sat back in his seat._

_Canada was barely in his seat. His violet eyes burning behind the glasses._

_"Alright Eyebrows..." Canada said loudly, surprising England since Canada never was so loud._

_"Explain to the awesome me...WHY THE HELL AM I IN CANADA'S BODY?!" Canada screamed, grabbing the front of England's vest._

_Prussia's eyes widened from the move, immediately jumping up to yank Canada back in his seat._

_"G-Gil!" Prussia yelped, stuttered in an unusually quiet voice, "S-Stop!"_

_"How can I, Mattie?! I am the awesome Prussia but I'm not the awesome Prussia!" Canada yelled, flailing._

_"Fix it Eyebrows!"_

_England groaned, leaning his head back._

_"Bloody hell..."_

**FLASHBACK**

Canada reached his arm out to the side table and gripped his glasses.

As he slid them on, he felt the heavy form clinging to his back.

"Gil..." he said softly, turning his head to look over his shoulder. "I need to get up and so do you."

The messy head of silver hair buried into Canada's shoulder.

"Nieeeen..." Prussia groaned in response.

Canada braced his arms up, pushing himself off the bed and turned slightly to the left, falling off the bed with the albino pulling him off.

"Ouch! Not awesome!" Prussia yelped as he collected himself on the floor.

Canada quickly jumped to his feet, grabbing a red hoodie out of his closest, pulling it on.

"Wake up now..." Canada said, standing over the Prussian. "...or I won't make you pancakes."

Prussia immediately sat up with a jolt.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he shouted.

Canada sighed, leaving through the bedroom door.

Prussia sighed, pulling a blue shirt on, having only worn black sweatpants to bed.

Both froze up, suddenly overcome with a sudden bursting headache.

Both unknowingly squeezing their eyes shut and gripping the sides of their head.

Canada opened his eyes, finding he was still in his bedroom. Puzzled, he stood up.

Prussia opened his eyes, finding himself standing in the hall. He began to wonder if he had fallen asleep standing up again and turned upon hearing the floor creak behind him.

Canada's eyes widened upon seeing himself standing before him. "Uhh...?"

Prussia on the other hand nearly jumped five feet in the air. "AHHH! FRITZ HELP! ITS A GHOST FROM THE UNAWESOME PAST AND ITS PRETENDING TO BE THE AWESOME ME!"

Canada's eyes widened. "G-Gil?" he called, realizing he now had a German accent.

"What the-?! Mattie?!" Prussia shouted at the top of his lungs which didn't seem to fit his new appearance.

Canada went for the nearest mirror, Prussia following.

They then both got a good look at themselves.

Canada was in Prussia's body and Prussia was in Canada's body.

"MAPLE!"

"NOT AWESOME!"

"What the hell is going on, Birdie?!" Prussia shouted.

"Uhm...I don't even know...I zhink ve svitched bodies." Canada replied.

Prussia gave him a look before proclaiming loudly, "...I was right! My awesome accent does turn you on!"

Canada immediately got embarrassed.

"It does not!"

Prussia ignored him and continued talking, "I'm not surprised. Only this awesomeness could turn you on. Though I'm liking it myself too~"

Canada backed up, noticing the curl in Prussia's hair turning into a heart. "Uhm...noo..." Canada said.

Prussia leapt at him, Canada holding the flailing Prussian-er Prussian in a Canadian's body away at arms length.

"Gil no!" Canada shouted.

"Oh come on Mattie! Let the awesome me touch myself!" Prussia shouted, arms flailing.

"MAPLE!"

**END FLASHBACK**

"A-and that's vhat happened..." Canada in Prussia's body explained.

"Yeah...And we expected you were the one who did it, Eyebrows." Prussia in Canada's body added.

"Well it wasn't bloody me that did it!" England shouted.

"Ja...it was me." came a new voice.

The three turned to see Norway leaning in the doorway with a strangely happy Iceland behind him.

"I was trying to use a spell to on Iceland. It effected him and the rest I am guessing effected you two." Norway explained.

Iceland tugged on Norway's arm. "Norrrggge." he whined. "I called you big brother so does that mean you'll hug me when I return to my body?"

Norway groaned, looking rather annoyed. "Shut it, Danmark..."

England's and Canada's (in Prussia's body) eyes both widened.

Denmark was stuck in Iceland's body.

"Kesesesese! Hey Mattias, why'd you get stuck in Iceland's body?" Prussia called.

Before Denmark in Iceland's body could respond, Norway quickly answered, "Because he's an idiot, that's why."

"Norge, not funny!" Denmark said, loudly.

"I'm not dealing with this forever. I'd prefer if he **didn't** defile my little brother." Norway said, pointing his thumb at the Dane stuck in the short Icelandic body.

England stood up. "Enough of that, can you fix these two?" he yelled.

Norway rolled his eyes. "I was planning on fixing them."

_After everything was fixed, Canada was fast walking away from Prussia._

"Wait up Mattie!" Prussia called, running after him.

Canada stopped, glaring back at Prussia.

"Nom de Dieu, Gilbert!" he yelled. "You made me superglue a maple leaf to America's forehead!"

"But he had it com-"

"You went up to Russia and told him to go fuck himself with his own pipe!"

"Now that was mostly m-"

"You used your brother's apparent fear of me to scare him just so you could catch him on video screaming like a girl!"

"That part was awesome and completely necessary."

Canada gripped the front of Gilbert's shirt, yanking him forward so that their faces were barely inches apart.

"You'll be lucky if you ever get to top ever again because I wanted to do most of that for the last hundred years." Canada whispered, a smile growing on his face.

Prussia smirked at Canada in return.

"Not complaining, mien Birdie~"


End file.
